Random Fights: The Series
by Tyrouge
Summary: A compilation of random and meaningful battles between your favorite anime and manga characters. And i'm all for requests, in which case i'll shout you out. Enjoy.


Random Fights: The Series

Stein v.s. Orochimaru

"Hmm…so you're the one I was told to hunt by lord death." Stein said turning the bolt on his head while facing Orochimaru. "You were sent here to kill me? That's positively adorable." Orochimaru replied staring at Stein with intrigue. It's funny really, when I looked up who I was supposed to be killing, I felt terrible. You know, having to kill a fellow scientist and all." Stein said holding spirit in his hand in scythe form. "MMM…I am also a bit distraught seeing as how you've destroyed your own body, so it'll be hard to collect specimens of your soul considering you've basically destroyed it." Orochimaru said licking his lips. "either way, I'd say we've had enough chit-chat." Stein finished as he started spinning Spirit. "Indeed Orochimaru replied as snakes slithered down his sleeves. Fwoosh! Stein quickly appeared behind Orochimaru. "Now!" He thought swinging his scythe at Orochimaru's head. "Trying to end things quickly I see." Orochimaru said as he held up his Kusanagi sword to block the attack. Ching! "Haaah!" Stein roared as he started rapidly kicking Orochimaru. "Oh this seems like Taijutsu!" Orochimaru blurted as he blocked the kicks with his free hand. "Soul Force!" Stein exclaimed as he slams a fistful of energy into Orochimaru's stomach. Bow! "Guk!" Orochimaru uttered as the attack caught him by surprise and he skidded back. He stands with his stomach smoking and the clothing around his stomach burned off. "Well, I've never felt a move of such magnitude before. What is it?" Orochimaru asked rubbing his stomach. "The soul force." Stein says standing and looking at Orochimaru. "Basically it's a move where I split my soul and strike you with it. And of course there are other effects. But I cant tell you what yet." "Interesting…well, it's my turn." Orochimaru replied dashing toward Stein. "Watch it Stein, he's planning something!" spirit exclaimed in scythe form. "Stiking Shadow Snake!" Orochimaru blurted as a bunch of snakes jump out of both his sleeves and jump toward Stein. "Hmph! Simple tricks." Stein said calmly as he swung the scythe rapidly cutting up the snakes. "There!" Orochimaru thought looking in Stein's eyes. A throb then goes through Steins body and he cant move his body. "Guh!" Stein uttered unable to move as Orochimaru closed in on him. "Stein!" Spirit exclaimed going back to human mode and stabbing into Steins leg with a partial scythe hand. Shunk! "What!?" Stein replied being able to move again. "Soul Force!" Stein exclaimed as Orochimaru's Kusanagi blade pierced him through the shoulder and the soul force hits Orochimaru's opposite shoulder. "This time you-" Orochimaru realizes he cant move. "What have you done!?" Orochimaru Roared unable to move as he noticed white stiches all around his body. "Soul Sutures…" Stein and Spirit said in sync focusing. "Stein! You've gotta use that mode!" Spirit exclaimed "I know…but when I give in to the madness things will get wild. So as soon as I let him go we've got to resonate." Stein said as he started to smile crookedly and manaically. "So he's going to let me go. As soon as he does this will end it." Orochimaru thought with his eyes closed. "Haaaaaahhhh!" Stein exclaimed spinning and swinging the scythe. At the same time Orochimaru jumps out of his own mouth and hops really far back. "Spirit!" Stein exclaimed. "SOUL RESONACE!" the two said in sync as the scythe started blowing red and shaped like a crescent moon. Orochimaru then bites both of his fingers and puts them on the ground. "Triple Rashimon!" "Kishin Hunter!" Stein then dashes forward with a giant blood red scythe. While Three gigantic rectangular pillars with demonic faces popped up. BOOOM! When the smoke clears Orochimaru the breaks out of a dead looking version of him self. And the only thing left of Stein and Spirit his Stein's glasses.


End file.
